


Choose Your Own Adventure (Remixes of "Don't Know Where You're Coming From, Don't Know Where We're Going)

by orphan_account



Series: Choose Your Own Adventure [1]
Category: due South
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Narrative Experiment, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This "story" is actually the series notes for a set of remixes of "Don't Know Where You're Coming From, Don't Know Where We're Going" by Spuffyduds.  I strongly advise reading these notes before embarking on the rest of the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choose Your Own Adventure (Remixes of "Don't Know Where You're Coming From, Don't Know Where We're Going)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Know Where You're Coming From, Don't Know Where We're Going](https://archiveofourown.org/works/56269) by [spuffyduds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds). 



Spuffyduds wrote “Don’t Know Where You’re Coming From, Don’t Know Where We’re Going.” Spuffyduds’ stories are shiny objects, and I am a magpie, which is apparently okay because Spuffyduds is fine with people engaging in textual hijinx with her work. She has no prior knowledge of this particular use (abuse?) of her writing.

In “Don’t Know Where You’re Coming From, Don’t Know Where We’re Going,” Kowalski and Fraser are having a sexual relationship which includes a certain amount of dom/sub kink. As told from Ray’s perspective, Fraser bosses Kowalski around sexually from time to time, but Ray’s never sure when it's going to happen or why. And they don’t really talk about it, they just do it (as Spuffyduds cautions, “There’s an element of Dom/sub: you’re doing it wrong”).

In the story, one night, Fraser gets bossy, Ray gets turned on, Fraser gets off, then cuffs Ray to the bed and goes to sleep, leaving Ray sexually frustrated and a bit puzzled. Ray decides it’s probable that Fraser’s following “Tip 47B, ‘Add a little spice of uncertainty’ in Fraser’s Trusty Manual of Kink.”

But! “There’s also a little bit of Ray’s brain that’s thinking this isn’t about Ray at all, that maybe Fraser needs to be this fucking…mean.” Ultimately, “He can’t figure it out.”

So now I’m remixing this Choose Your Own Adventure style, and posting the lengthy explanation of this narrative experiment as its own story because I don't know how else to do it.

You'll have: 

Option A: “Fraser's Trusty Manual of Kink.” Fraser’s read up on this sort of thing they're doing, and this is how he wants to do it.

Option B: “The Heavy Bear Who Goes with Me.” This thing they're doing isn’t about Ray at all; Fraser really needs to be this fucking…mean.

and even…

Option C: “Maintaining Pack Integrity.” This thing they’re doing _is _actually about Ray _and _Fraser really still needs to be this fucking…mean.____

For those interested in Option C, a bit of a warning: Fraser is…not nice and rather out of character (or, perhaps, all his negative character traits have been cranked up to eleven and the positive ones have fallen by the wayside). And if Ray were privy to Fraser’s interior monologue, he’d probably run far, run fast, run silent, run deep.

Additional note: although I'm calling this a Choose Your Own Adventure, the individual stories don't necessarily assume that the relationship started at the same time, are not necessarily told in the same tense and, while all are from Fraser's perspective, they're not all first person POV.

And finally...in the true spirit of Choose Your Own Adventure, readers may of course chose to decide that none of these various options are really Fraser's perspective at all, but rather what Ray is imagining Fraser's perspective might be as Ray waits out a long and difficult night.


End file.
